Dirty Love
by GioM
Summary: As pessoas não tem noção de como a vida de um Príncipe pode ser cansativa e ao mesmo tempo, tediosa. Mas Roku fazia aquilo tudo desaparecer num piscar de olhos. Era o amor. Naquela época, Roku achava que só nos braços de Ta Min ele encontraria o que tanto


**Dirty Love**

**Genero:** Drama/Romance  
**Shipper(s) e/ou personagem(ens):** Rokin (Roku + Sozin), com um toque Zukaang (Zuko + Aang).  
**Autor:** Giovanni  
**Classificação:** 18 anos  
**Resumo:** "As pessoas não tem noção de como a vida de um Príncipe pode ser cansativa e ao mesmo tempo, tediosa. Mas Roku fazia aquilo tudo desaparecer num piscar de olhos. Era o amor. Naquela época, Roku achava que só nos braços de Ta Min ele encontraria o que tanto desejava... tolice... Desistir não era ato de um verdadeiro Senhor do Fogo... Ta Min nunca mais seria a mesma, mas agora Roku era propriedade real do Senhor do Fogo..."  
**Língua:** Português  
**Status:** Incompleta

Notas: Essa fic é Yaoi/Slash/Homossexual, se você NÃO gosta, por favor, aperte CTRL+W. Nada de ofensas aqui. Uu'

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens são de propriedade da (c)Viacom.

**Capítulo 1: Destinos traçados**

"Você está muito atrasado, Sozin." Dizia Rose indiferente à situação de Sozin.

"E você acha que eu não sei?" Respondeu Sozin à provocação descarada de Rose, enquanto vestia os trajes para luta, costurados à mão. "Já estou indo, dê tchau para a mamãe" Disse ele enquanto saía afobado.

Um estrondo ecoou pelo quarto fechado. A mãe de Sozin entrou no aposento, fazendo uma cara de desgosto. "Ele saiu atrasado novamente, não é?" Ela falou, já prevendo a resposta de sua filha.

"Sim, sim." Ela disse, com o mesmo tom que usava para falar com Sozin. "Sabe, eu queria saber o que ele fica olhando aí nessa janela."

"Coisa boa não é... Aposto que fica olhando as filhas dos vereadores... Hunft..." A mãe dizia num tom ligeiramente parecido com o da filha, porém, melhorado com anos de uso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Me desculpe, mestre... Me atrasei de novo!" Sozin chegou ofegante à arena, olhou para o seu mestre como se pedisse desculpas.

"Er... Não tem problema. Vá para o seu lugar." Fora a resposta dele. Sozin gostava dessa atitude, pois, normalmente seu mestre faria um escândalo insuportável e daria _aquele_ sermão. Ser da família real tinha seus privilégios.

Sozin sentou-se na primeira fileira, que começava logo à frente do mestre, cruzou as pernas, na tradicional posição de meditação. Algo lhe chamou profundamente à atenção, tirando toda a sua concentração para a aula. Seu rosto ficou rubro e seus olhos se fixaram àquela imagem. Na mais existia no mundo...

"Hoje vocês terão um novo colega." Disse apresentando a nova figura. Ele tinha cabelos negros como os de Sozin, porém longos. Seu corpo era totalmente o oposto do de Sozin: ele era alto, aparentemente bem ágil e seus músculos não eram tão bem trabalhados. "Seu nome é Roku." Continuou o mestre. "Sem mais. Comecem já com a meditação."

Por mais que Sozin tentasse se concentrar em meditar, esvaziar a mente, ele não conseguiu se manter concentrado nem por poucos instantes. O novo aluno tinha sentado-se logo atrás de Sozin, que podia sentir o seu cheiro natural.

"Já chega. Agora, treinem os Katis que vocês aprenderam na aula passada... Por isso, formem duplas." Ordenou o mestre, como um general.

_Treinar os Katis! Era isso que eu precisava... Ação!_ pensou Sozin exibindo seu sorriso galanteador. "Hey, Jeon..." Sozin gritava para um dos seus colegas, mas parou quando sentiu que alguém o cutucava.

"Hey, você pode ser minha dupla?" Roku aparecera na frente de Sozin com um pulo. "Você sabe, sou novo e não conheço ninguém." Ele disse, dando um sorriso que fez Sozin 'desmanchar'.

"Hum... é... quê?" Sozin estava tão nervoso, que se sentiu tímido pela primeira vez.

Roku sorriu, e tentou abafar uma risada. "Estou te chamando para ser minha dupla!". Roku esperou uma respostar imediata, porém, visto que isso não estava acontecendo, disse. "Mas se você não quiser, não tem problema..." A sua expressão de frustração, fez Sozin se achar um grande idiota.

"Mas... é claro que a eu posso ser seu casa... sua dupla" Disse Sozin, se sentindo um completo idiota.

Quando terminou a frase, Sozin se assustou ao ver que Roku por pouco não lhe acertara um golpe na cabeça. Em geral, Sozin fecharia a cara, mas achou que seria um absurdo brigar com alguém que tivesse um rosto como aquele.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Por que demorou tanto?" O pai de Roku esbravejava para ele. "E quem era aquele muleque que veio com você? Aliás... _Por que_ ele veio com você?"

"Calma pai, eu só demorei porque estava conversando com Sozin... Aliás, ele não é nenhum muleque, ele é filho do Senhor do Fogo." Roku adorou ver a cara de espanto e de 'orgulho-rompido' que o pai fez, quando lhe contou a verdade.

"Oras... oras... e o que você está fazendo com o filho do Senhor do Fogo?" O pai de Roku tentava manter o ar mandão, porém, era claro que ele estava completamente nervoso.

"Coisas que não eu não lhe diria em anos." Roku disse, esboçando uma cara esnobe e saiu, indo em direção ao seu quarto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saia do meu quarto, Rose..." Disse Sozin, quando adentrou seu cômodo. Que não era nenhum cômodo comum, era enorme e bem espaçoso. Os móveis eram feitos das mais nobres árvores de toda a Nação do Fogo. A coleção de armas de artes marciais de Sozin era tão grande que ocupava quase totalmente uma das paredes.

"Nossa! O que é que te fizeram, hein?" Disse sua irmã, provocante. "Normalmente você exibe suas magníficas rajadas de fogo" Ela riu.

"Vá logo." Sozin disse, ignorando totalmente a irmã, o que fez ela amarrar a cara e sair rabugenta. Ele sentou na cama macia e virou para o lado. Seu sorriso era tão grande, que nem quando seu professor lhe elogiava por fazer as melhores dobras de toda a academia, Sozin conseguira ficar tão feliz.

O que normalmente seria um tédio sem fim, aquele dia foi apenas mais uma alucinação, uma fantasia... Coisas que Sozin nunca experimentara. Ele olhou para a foto de sua falecida avó. _Você estava certa, o amor nos faz uma presa fácil..._ seus pensamentos eram tão profundos...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sozin estava sentado em uma espécie de pufe, tomando chá de jasmim. O chá desceu por sua garganta, queimando-a. Sentiu aquele aquecer e então se levantou bruscamente. Então, ele rugiu como um leão. Mas viu que tudo dera errado... O que era para ser uma grande dobra, digna dos mais poderosos, simplesmente falhara. Sozin ficou incrédulo._

_As pessoas levantaram-se dos seus confortáveis assentos e riram... Riram gostosamente da frustração, de Sozin, da sua falha, da sua desgraça. Tudo não passava de uma grande peça que lhe fora pregada pelo destino..._

_Sua irmã entrara em cena. "Eu lhe avisei, Sozin! Roku não é para você..." ela olhou-o com nojo. "E agora, você não passa de um mero plebeu..." Debochou._

_Sua mãe saiu da platéia. "Esse foi o caminho que você escolheu seguir, não é?" Ela ria mais que todos ali. "Você é uma vergonha! Um fracassado, Sozin! Um esquisito... Um estranho..."_

_Seu pai apareceu de algum lugar. Com rápidos movimentos, ele pôs fogo em todo o palco, que agora, também ruía como Sozin. "Esse não é o meu filho! É um impostor! Meu filho não faria algo assim..."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um grito ecoou pela ala Real do castelo. Sozin sentou-se na cama. Suava frio. Tremia feito cão. Seu rosto estava vermelhíssimo.

As portas do seu quarto foram abertas brutalmente, pelos Guardas Reais. Eles invadiram o quarto, apontando suas espadas, suas flechas e suas chamas para todos os lados.

"Podem ir... Eu estou bem." Disse Sozin, ainda extremamente ocupado.

Com um aceno, o guarda que arrombara a porta saiu. Deixando Sozin sozinho. [N/A: Entendeu? Sozin sozinho! HAHHAH idiota Ele se abraçou, e caiu para trás. Tinha medo de dormir novamente e ter um sonho pior. _O que Rose falou sobre... Roku? _Quando aquele nome veio à sua cabeça, ele ficou intrigado..._ O que Roku tem a ver com isso tudo?_


End file.
